Radio Rock'n'Riot
by Peter Pantoufle
Summary: Radio Rock'n'Riot, la musique pour la liberté, le rock pour la révolte!  Dans un monde où les droits de l'homme sont inexistants, l'espoir persiste à travers une radio clandestine. Bienvenue sur Radio Rock'n'Riot les gars, fréquence 106.6 et alentours...
1. Prologue: Jailhouse rock

**Posté le : **21 août 2011 (en débordant un peu sur le lendemain mais tant pis!).

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé complet : <strong>UNIVERS ALTERNATIF - « Radio Rock'n'Riot, la musique pour la liberté, le rock pour la révolte ! » Dans un monde où les droits de l'homme sont écrasés par le gouvernement, l'espoir persiste à travers une radio clandestine diffusant un son rock'n'roll 24 heures sur 24 dans tout le Royaume-Uni avec ses émissions et ses DJs exubérants.

Matt, alias Mail Jeevas dans la vraie vie, fait parti de l'un d'entre eux. Après une soirée pas très clean, il tombe nez-à-nez avec un groupe de casseurs bizutant un jeune homme aux allures de gothique qu'il va tenter d'aider.

Bienvenue sur Radio Rock'n'Riot, les gars, fréquence 106.6 et alentours. Laissez-vous porter par la musique...

**Disclaimer : **Ah ! Le disclaimer, cette petite note qui nous sauve tous face à la justice (un bien grand mot). Mesdames, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, les personnages appartiennent en grande partie et à quelques exceptions près aux illustres Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata, le duo T.O. de choc ! Cette histoire tourne principalement autour de la Radio Rock'n'Riot, comme l'indique si bien le titre, qui est tirée de mon imagination foisonnante et foireuse, ainsi que les personnages qui y sont liés et que l'univers particulier qui les accueille tant bien que mal en son sein. De plus, la musique étant très présente dans cette histoire, de nombreuses chansons et de nombreux artistes seront notés au fur-à-mesure de l'histoire.

**Rating et warning : **M, sans aucun doute. Language grossier gratuit et à outrance, scènes explicites entre personnages du même sexe ou non, violence à certaines occasions, ne vous attendez pas à voir un Mello en mode _I'm a Barbie girl_. Pour tout vous dire, _« sex, drug and rock'n'roll »_ est un peu le mantra de cette fanfiction, alors vous savez à quoi vous tenir. (_Non ! Non ! N'aillez pas peur, ne partez pas !_)

**Élucubrations de l'auteure : **Hop là, voilà l'introduction de l'histoire ! J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira. Si je devais associer ce chapitre qui n'en est pas un à un repas, je le comparerais au moment où tout le monde s'installe autour d'une table pour l'apéritif. Grosso modo : personne ne sait encore ce qu'il y aura au menu, le mystère le plus total, l'attente d'une mise en place.

**Post-it désespéré : **Quelqu'un a-t-il eut le courage de lire tout cela ?

* * *

><p>« Si tu n'es pas capable de ramener une meilleure note qu'un quinze sur vingt la prochaine fois, cela se passera très mal entre nous, fils. Pour cette fois, tu es privé de sortie pendant une semaine et de repas ce soir. File dans ta chambre pour travailler et ne sors que pour prendre ta toilette. »<p>

James Connery, jeune garçon de seize ans, hocha vaguement la tête et fit demi-tour afin de monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Il jeta un dernier regard à son père qui s'était replongé dans la lecture de son journal. Il passa devant sa mère et croisa son regard contrit. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'installa à son bureau et sortit un classeur à moitié rempli et rangé impeccablement ainsi que son manuel de mathématiques.

Les heures passèrent tandis qu'il tentait d'assimiler le fait que delta était égal à b²+4ac. Enfin il entendit sa mère passer devant sa chambre et vérifier qu'il travaillait bien – signe qui annonçait que ses parents allaient bientôt se coucher. Lorsqu'enfin le silence régna dans la luxueuse maison bourgeoise de la banlieue de Londres, James se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un profond soupire.

Dieu seul savait combien il détestait les mathématiques.

Il referma ses cahiers mais les laissa tout de même sur son bureau bien en évidence, dans le cas où ses parents se réveilleraient et jetteraient un œil dans sa chambre. Avec précaution pour ne faire aucun bruit possible, il ouvrit doucement le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un récepteur radio comme on en faisait dans les années 60. Il l'avait acheté deux mois plus tôt sur le marché noir au prix de nombreux mois d'économie. Il posa l'objet sur son bureau et jeta un œil à sa montre Rolex que son père lui avait offert à noël dernier – un cadeau qui l'avait laissé de marbre. Il était 22 heures 56.

James attendit patiemment que les quatre minutes qui le séparaient de 23 heures se soient écoulées en fixant la grande aiguille de sa montre et en faisant jouer ses doigts sur la radio. L'aiguille arriva enfin sur le chiffre 12 et il alluma le poste.

_« Bonsoir messieurs, mesdames, il est très exactement 23 heures, la nuit est chaude pour ce mois de septembre et ne fait que commencer pour tous les auditeurs de _Radio Rock'n'Riot _! Merci à vous fidèles auditeurs et bienvenue aux nouveaux. Maintenant, place à la musique avec _Jailhouse Rock _d'Elvis Presley que nous avons réussi à trouver aujourd'hui même ! Appréciez ceci les amis, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on arrive à dégoter une relique pareille. »_

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de James. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'écouter une chanson du_ King_ et il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir une de ses œuvres les plus mémorables. Il ferma les yeux au moment où le premier accord de guitare fut donné. Balançant légèrement la tête, il se laissa emporter par la musique endiablée qui lui était offerte, se noyant sous la voix entraînante d'un des chanteur et musicien pilier du rock'n'roll.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail._  
><em>The prison band was there and they began to wail.<em>  
><em>The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.<em>  
><em>You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.<em>  
><em>Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.<em>  
><em>Everybody in the whole cell block<em>  
><em>was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.<em>

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,_  
><em>Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.<em>  
><em>The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,<em>  
><em>the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.<em>  
><em>Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.<em>  
><em>Everybody in the whole cell block<em>  
><em>was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.<em>

_Number forty-seven said to number three:_  
><em>"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.<em>  
><em>I sure would be delighted with your company,<em>  
><em>come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."<em>  
><em>Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.<em>  
><em>Everybody in the whole cell block<em>  
><em>was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.<em>

_The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone_  
><em>way over in the corner weepin' all alone.<em>  
><em>The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square.<em>  
><em>If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."<em>  
><em>Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.<em>  
><em>Everybody in the whole cell block<em>  
><em>was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.<em>

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,_  
><em>no one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."<em>  
><em>Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,<em>  
><em>I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."<em>  
><em>Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.<em>  
><em>Everybody in the whole cell block<em>  
><em>was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.<em>

Chaque note faisait briller en lui une lueur d'espoir. Chaque pulsation faisait vibrer en lui le goût de la révolte. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée il se sentait libre.

Il se sentait vivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin :<strong> Eh oui, pas de rouquin nicotineux et de blond mordu de chocolat dans ce chapitre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour le prochain. (Quoique... *s'enfuie*)

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous pour le moment ? Un joli bouton vous incite à faire part de votre avis juste en bas. Regardez, il vous fait signe !


	2. Chapitre 1: Sympathy for the devil

**Publié le :** 23 août 2011. _(Dame Nature, éteins le chauffage, ai pitié de nous autres pauvre humains au sang chaud !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Griffonnage anti-caniculaire :<strong> Ah ! Si écrire protégeait de la chaleur, ce serait bien. Des thermomètres qui montent aussi haut, ça devrait être interdit. Par pitié, faites moi part de vos techniques de rafraîchissement, je me meurs !

**Qui n'a jamais espéré que Vil Coyote attrape enfin Bip bip ? **Voilà déjà le premier chapitre. Je l'ai vite publié, parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit le prologue est un peu... euh... vide ? Mais je ne publierai pas aussi rapidement à partir de maintenant, je pense que ça serait aussi chiant pour vous que pour moi. Je pense faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

**Lire les notes d'auteur sauve un panda, faites une bonne action ! **Tout d'abord encore merci aux reviewers et aux personnes qui ont mis cette fanfiction en alerte, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

* * *

><p>20 heures 58. Le coche allait être donné.<p>

_« Il est l'heure pour moi de vous laisser, mes choux à la crème, pour céder la place à votre vénéré _AnotherMatt in the wall _et son émission de 21 heures à minuit. Passez une bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas : rock save freedom ! »_

Un sourire en coin se dessina au coin de sa bouche, malicieux et provocant, faisant trembler sa cigarette. Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, Matt glissa sur ses oreilles son casque recouvert de nombreux autocollants de ses groupes préférés et ôta sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, soufflant la fumée âcre. Il appuya sur le bouton mettant en marche son fameux slogan, reprenant la célèbre chanson de The Who sur laquelle il avait chanté de sa voix rauque et provocatrice : _All in all, you're just another Matt in the wall._ Il se pencha en avant et son fauteuil grinça sous ses fesses. Sa bouche désormais à quelques centimètres du micro suspendu à sa perche, il souffla d'une voix doucereuse :

« _Good evening, guys. _Ici Another Matt in the wall, pour votre plus grande satisfaction et au déplaisir des prétentieux se croyant mieux que nous autres, souillons de l'Angleterre _underground_. Au programme de ce soir ? Cynisme sur fond de rock et lyrisme sur crème de pop. Préparez-vous bien, ce soir vous aller mouiller mes chéries. »

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes afin de laisser le temps aux auditeurs et surtout aux auditrices d'assimiler ses paroles et en profita pour tirer sur sa cigarette. De l'autre côté de la vitre séparant son studio de celui d'un de ces collègues Disc Jockey de Radio Rock'n'Riot, il vit plus qu'il n'entendit Bob pouffer de rire.

« Afin de bien commencer la soirée, voici les nouvelles annoncées par mon tendre Bob Lennon, si jamais il arrive à se remettre de ma petite plaisanterie.

_-Merci bien, Matt, c'est trop aimable à toi, _entendit dire Matt dans son casque alors qu'il voyait son collègue parler dans son micro en face de lui. _Je commence par un peu de politique avec une nouvelle et rare apparition de Kira face au public. Peut-être le saviez-vous déjà, mais ce mégalo aux chevilles enflées qui s'est proclamé officiellement maître du monde il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans à diffuser aujourd'hui aux environs de seize heures un décret réduisant le nombre maximal de participants dans une organisation non officielle à cinq personnes._

-Et nous le remercions pour cela, grâce à lui nous sommes une fois de plus en porte-à-faux avec la loi, précisa Matt avec ironie.

_-Suite à cette nouvelle loi, les Dieux de la mort, qui comme vous le savez sont les miliciens de notre invénérable Kira, ont envahi les studios de nos camarades américains de Libre Radio il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Aucune nouvelle n'a été donnée depuis, le silence total règne sur la fréquence de la LR pour la première fois depuis dix-huit mois. Nous vous tiendrons au courant sur cette affaire et soutenons avec espoir que rien de fâcheux ne soit arrivé aux membres de la Libre Radio._

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, ajouta Matt avec une légère pointe de fierté dans la voix, rien de tel ne nous arrivera. Nous sommes indétectables, intraçables, Another Matt in the wall est là pour jouer le rôle de cape d'invisibilité pour Radio Rock'n'Riot.

_-Oui, bien sur, et tes chevilles elles vont bien, tu arrives encore à rentrer dans tes Dr. Martens ? _répliqua Bob._ Dernière nouvelle pour aujourd'hui, et cette fois il semblerait qu'elle soit bonne. Une rumeur selon laquelle la brigade de N, ayant remplacée L depuis le décès du célèbre détective, va bientôt passer à l'action pour la lutte contre Kira. Nous n'avons pas plus d'information à ce sujet pour le moment. Les infos, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. C'était Bob Lennon, maître de l'information en contravention. »_

De l'autre côté du plexiglas, Bob éteignit son micro et adressa un signe à Matt. Ce dernier prit un profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer, comme une promesse :

« Et maintenant les gars, c'est l'heure de se faire plaisir et d'atteindre l'orgasme musical avec The Rolling Stones, _Sympathy for the devil. _»

Il coupa son micro et appuya sur le bouton _play _du vieux lecteur de cassettes qui cracha aussitôt la chanson révoltée dans tout le Royaume-Uni.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
>I'm a man of wealth and taste<br>I've been around for a long, long year  
>Stole many a man's soul and faith<em>

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_  
><em>Had his moment of doubt and pain<em>  
><em>Made damn sure that Pilate<em>  
><em>Washed his hands and sealed his fate<em>

_Pleased to meet you_  
><em>Hope you guess my name<em>  
><em>But what's puzzling you<em>  
><em>Is the nature of my game<em>

_I stuck around at St. Petersburg_  
><em>When I saw it was a-time for a change<em>  
><em>Killed the czar and his ministers<em>  
><em>Anastasia screamed in vain<em>

_I rode a tank_  
><em>Held a general's rank<em>  
><em>When the blitzkrieg raged<em>  
><em>And the bodies stank<em>

_Pleased to meet you_  
><em>Hope you guess my name, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Ah, what's puzzling you<em>  
><em>Is the nature of my game, ah yeah<em>

_(whoo whoo, whoo whoo)_  
><em>I watched with glee<em>  
><em>While your kings and queens (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Fought for ten decades (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>For the gods they made (whoo whoo)<em>

_I shouted out, (whoo whoo)_  
><em>"Who killed the Kennedys?" (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>When after all (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>It was you and me (whoo whoo)<em>

_Let me please introduce myself (whoo whoo)_  
><em>I'm a man of wealth and taste (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>And I laid traps for troubadours (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Who get killed before they reached Bombay (whoo whoo, whoo whoo)<em>

_Pleased to meet you (whoo whoo)_  
><em>Hope you guessed my name, (whoo whoo) oh yeah (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>But what's puzzling you (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Is the nature of my game(whoo whoo), oh yeah, get down, baby (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>(whoo whoo, whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>(whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>(whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>(whoo whoo)<em>

_Pleased to meet you (whoo whoo)_  
><em>Hope you guessed my name, (whoo whoo) oh yeah (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>But what's confusing you (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Is just the nature of my game (whoo whoo) um yeah (whoo whoo)<em>

_Just as every cop is a criminal (whoo whoo)_  
><em>And all the sinners saints (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>As heads is tails (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Just call me Lucifer (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm in need of some restraint (whoo whoo)<em>

_So if you meet me (whoo whoo)_  
><em>Have some courtesy (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Have some sympathy, (whoo whoo) and some taste (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Use all your well-learned politesse (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Or I'll lay your(whoo whoo) soul to waste,(whoo whoo), um yeah (whoo whoo)<em>

_Pleased to meet you (whoo whoo)_  
><em>Hope you guessed my name, (whoo whoo) um yeah (whoo, whoo)<em>  
><em>But what's puzzling you (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Is the nature of my game, (whoo whoo) um mean it, (whoo whoo) get down<em>  
><em>(whoo whoo) (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>(whoo whoo) (whoo whoo)<em>

_Woo, who (whoo whoo)_  
><em>Oh yeah, get on down (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Oh yeah (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>(whoo whoo, whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>(whoo whoo, whoo whoo)<em>

_Oh yeah! (whoo, whoo)_  
><em>Tell me baby,(whoo whoo) what's my name(whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Tell me honey,(whoo whoo) can ya guess my name (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Tell me baby, (whoo whoo) what's my name (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>I tell you one time, (whoo whoo) you're to blame (whoo whoo)<em>

_Woo Who (whoo whoo)_  
><em>Woo Who (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Woo (whoo whoo) alright (whoo whoo)<em>

_Oh, who who, oh, who who, (whoo whoo) oh, who who_  
><em>Oh Yeah (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Woo, who who (whoo whoo) Woo, who who (whoo whoo)<em>  
><em>Ah yeah, a-what's my name (whoo whoo)<em>

_Tell me, baby, (whoo whoo) what's my name (whoo whoo)_  
><em>Tell me, sweetie, (whoo whoo) what's my name (whoo whoo)<em>

* * *

><p>« Bon appétit, Matt, tu as été superbe ce soir. »<p>

Matt remercia l'homme qui s'était adressé à lui et regarda avec appétit l'assiette remplie de pâtes à la raviatta qu'il avait posé devant lui. Tandis qu'il mangeait goulûment, se souciant peu de la sauce qui dégoulinait sur son menton, il observa ses collègues.

Sven, dit « le Viking », était un homme grand et imposant. Ses cheveux hirsutes d'une teinte blond sale et sa courte barbe emmêlée lui avait valu son pseudonyme, car il avait vraiment l'allure d'un guerrier des pays nordiques. Il avait des yeux gris métalliques, perçants mais pleins de chaleur et de tendresse. Il était un peu comme le mentor de Radio Rock'n'Riot et il était de loin de DJ favori des auditeurs.

Bob Lennon avait choisi son surnom en hommage à Bob Dylan et John Lennon. Plutôt petit et maigrelet, il n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire et était affublé ce jour là d'un short de plage rose bonbon et un vieux haut de costume signé Prada usé par l'âge. Lui s'occupait des informations plusieurs fois dans la journée quand c'était nécessaire et se chargeait de la diffusion des émissions.

L'un des plus grands énergumènes de la bande s'était auto-proclamé Boris the Spider et était incontestablement un grand fan de The Who. Il passait une courte émission humoristique en début d'après-midi mais préférait sillonner le monde à la recherche de nouvelles chansons. Totalement égocentrique, il avait un humour déplorable qui ne faisait rire personne et qui lui avait valu la place de Tête de Turc au sein de l'équipe.

Et puis il y avait The Frog, tout droit venu de France et plus communément appelé Maël. Il se chargeait d'animer les ondes aux dures heures de minuit à six heures, et pourtant il adorait ses horaires. Habillé comme un parfait dandy, il avait un charme fou auprès des femmes qui « craquaient littéralement pour son petit accent frenchie ». Souvent, il se plaisait à lire des extraits de romans censurés par le gouvernement entre deux chansons mélancoliques.

Master Chef était le cuistot attitré des DJs de Radio Rock'n'Riot et vivait 24 heures sur 24 dans les studios. Il passait une émission culinaire entre midi et deux et ses talents gastronomiques étaient souvent remis en question par Maël, qui avait la nostalgie de la cuisine française.

Et enfin il y avait Emma, la seule femme du groupe, qui clamait avec vigueur et à longueur de journée que son homosexualité ne réduisait pas sa féminité pour autant. D'un tempérament de feu, elle passait sur les ondes le matin et réveillait avec vigueur l'Angleterre. Véritable mordue de cinéma, elle s'habillait à la façon des femmes des années 60 avec couleur et gaieté.

Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille. Celle qu'il avait choisi et qui l'avait adopté, faute de véritables géniteurs.

Matt n'avait qu'un seul souvenir de sa mère et plus aucun de son père. Sa génitrice avait cru bon de l'abandonner à l'âge de cinq ans et il avait été recueilli par une famille d'accueil qui s'était tout de suite ralliée à la cause de Kira dans ses débuts. Cependant il n'avait pas eu une enfance particulièrement malheureuse, il avait été nourri, logé, ses parents adoptifs avaient essayé de le choyer avant de baisser les bras face au manque d'intérêt du garçon. Les choses avaient juste tourné au vinaigre dès les premières apparitions de Kira – comme partout ailleurs dans la monde.

« Matt, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête de déterré que tu nous tires ? Les pâtes du Chef sont si ignobles que ça ?

-Toi, avises-toi de critiquer encore une fois mes plats et je te jure que ça va faire mal, saleté de grenouille en goguette.

-T'inquiète Chef, c'est les meilleurs pâtes que j'ai mangé dans ma vie, le rassura Matt en s'essuyant le menton du revers de sa manche. Maël, arrête de le torturer, personne ici n'a envie de manger de tes escargots.

-Des escargots ! s'offusqua The Frog. Cliché, vulgaire cliché ! Je vous quitte, tous ingrats que vous êtes, c'est mon heure. »

Matt esquissa un sourire en le voyant sortir. Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui, il fit racler sa chaise contre le sol en la poussant et se leva. Il salua ses collègues présents et Emma l'embrassa sur les deux joues et il s'en alla.

Dehors, l'air était frais et la nuit claire. Un faux silence régnait tout autour de lui, trahi par le ronronnement de la circulation au loin. Les studios de la Radio Rock'n'Riot se trouvaient dans une vieille usine abandonnée au milieu d'un terrain qui faisait office de véritable _no man's land _dans la banlieue de Londres. C'était le meilleur endroit qu'ils avaient déniché pour ne pas se faire repérer par les sbires de Kira.

Matt était arrivé dans une rue étroite entre deux HLM décrépis lorsque une voix l'interpella :

« Salut mon beau, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à une heure pareille ? »

Il se figea et se retourna avec lenteur. La personne qui avait parlé était une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'année aux vêtements criards et au teint fardé. Elle battit des paupières si rapidement qu'en s'en était risible lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait. D'un ton dégagé, Matt répondit :

« Je peux très bien te retourner la question. Qu'est-ce qu'une _femme _fait dehors à une heure du matin dans une ruelle vide ?

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu as parfaitement compris pourquoi j'étais là, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Alors, tu es partant ?

-Combien ? demanda Matt après une once d'hésitation.

-On verra ça après, tu veux bien ? »

Matt hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches. De près, il s'aperçut qu'elle était encore assez jolie pour son âge.

« Parfait, éluda-t-elle avec un léger gloussement. J'habite juste en haut, tu viens ? »

Il la suivit dans le HLM qui se trouvait à leur droite et Matt constata que l'intérieur était encore plus dégradé que l'extérieur. Sur la porte de l'ascenseur – indiqué en panne par une pancarte qui semblait vieille de plusieurs années – il vit même une substance marron étalée sur le bois de la porte. Il n'osa pas se demander de quoi il s'agissait. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage et la femme le fit entrer dans un appartement qui ne comportait qu'une pièce en plus de la sale de bain avec un lit aux draps défaits.

« Je me suis faite percer le clitoris quand j'avais 16 ans, dit soudainement la femme en s'asseyant sur le lit les jambes croisée. J'ai toujours un anneau. »

Matt étouffa un rire grave tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures, les laissant traîner sur la moquette sale de l'appartement. Il resta planté debout face à la femme qui lui faisait de l'œil en faisant jouer ses mains sur ses cuisses dégagées par sa jupe légèrement remontée.

« Viens, mon chou, approche. »

Matt ne se fit pas prier. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle le saisit derrière la nuque et l'obligea à se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche n'avait pas de goût particulier, pensa Matt tandis que leurs langues s'emmêlaient vulgairement. Il la fit se coucher sur le dos et elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Avec une brusquerie due à la précipitation de l'envie qui montait en lui, il glissa ses mains sous son débardeur rose et le lui ôta sans oublier de caresser le globe de ses seins au passage.

« Oh, arrête, attends une minute. » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un sachet de poudre blanche. Elle lorgna Matt tandis qu'elle préparait la cocaïne.

« T'en veux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais.

-Ok. Deux rails, pas plus. Elle est bonne. »

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de la table de chevet où elle avait préparé quatre lignes de poudre blanche. Matt s'en approcha et sniffa les siennes en même temps que la femme.

« Oh la vache, jura-t-elle en enlevant son soutien-gorge. La vache ! »

Matt resta silencieux mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Son regard était fixé sur les deux mamelons roses et fièrement pointés qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Sans prendre le temps de ranger le sachet qui traînait toujours sur la table de chevet, il fondit sur l'un d'eux et souffla un peu dessus avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Sous lui, la femme soupira de plaisir et il fit glisser sa main sur son entrejambe, caressant son pubis où sa culotte était déjà humide. Elle gémit si fort que Matt la soupçonna de simuler complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller rendre une petite visite à ton piercing, hein ? » souffla-t-il en faisant glisser sa culotte sur ses cuisses et en se penchant vers son entre-jambe offerte.

* * *

><p>« Alors, combien ? demanda Matt en enfilant son pantalon.<p>

-Ce sera gratuit pour toi, mon chou. C'était juste fabuleux ! »

Matt haussa les épaules.

« Bon, je me tire.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-William, mentit-il sans hésiter.

-Alors à la prochaine, mon Bill. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours comme ça, les femmes. Il suffisait de bien savoir les sauter et elles se mettaient à crier haut et fort que c'était le grand amour, à peu de choses près. Il referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et dévala les escaliers sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait.

Dehors la nuit c'était éclaircie, signe que l'aurore approchait. Il sortit un briquet et une cigarette du fond de sa poche et inspira une première bouffée de fumée avant de se mettre en route. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de prendre le métro et il lui fallut du temps avant d'approcher du centre. Là, les rues étaient un peu plus animées et des lumières commençaient à s'allumer dans les appartements des travailleurs.

Matt s'engagea dans une rue étroite qui raccourcissait considérablement le temps du trajet à pied jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il entendit de l'agitation dans une ruelle adjacente et des grognements humains. Qu'est-ce que c'était _encore _? pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il tourna à l'angle et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un groupe de bagarreurs qui s'acharnaient sur une personne qui se défendait plutôt bien contre ses agresseurs en surnombre. Aucun d'eux ne sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Matt qui lorgna la furie blonde envoyant un magnifique crochet du droit dans la mâchoire d'un gars à la carrure d'une armoire à glace.

Pris d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, Matt lança d'une voix mollassonne :

« Vous avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une seule personne alors que vous êtes cinq, bande de tapettes ? »

Tous se figèrent et tournèrent le regard vers lui. L'armoire à glace tenait leur victime par le col de son gilet en cuir et s'était immobilisé le poing en l'air, dans une allure si ridicule que Matt pouffa de rire.

« Dégage de là, rouquin de mes deux, si tu veux pas crever se matin, le menaça un type qui le dépassait d'une tête en s'approchant de lui d'un pas menaçant.

-De tes deux quoi ? répliqua Matt d'une voix nonchalante. Tes boules ? Fais moi rire, aucun de vous n'en a, bande de... »

Un poing le frappa au nez et il faillit tomber en arrière en accusant le coup. Il plaqua ses mains sur son nez d'où coulait un liquide épais et chaud et jura :

« Putain, ça fait mal, connard !

-On t'avait prévenu, maintenant tu vas regretter de pas t'être barré quand on te l'a dit. »

Furieux, Matt se jeta sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il lui asséna un coup dans l'estomac et l'homme se plia en deux. Matt ne s'était jamais vraiment battu, juste une fois lorsqu'il était au collège, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait la carrure d'un athlète. Cependant, il trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour le moment – sûrement grâce à un entraînement intensif sur Battle Street.

Ce fut sa pensée lorsqu'il reçut un poing musclé dans le visage et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>Mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse blonde qui se bat si bien ? (avouez que vous ne vous en doutez pas) Matt est-il mort dès sa première apparition dans l'histoire ? Les pingouins savent-ils voler ?<em>

Eh bien voilà, vous avez terminé ce chapitre. Alors ? Conclusion ? (était-ce si mauvais que ça...?) Allez ! Ne faites pas vos timides. Cliquer sur le bouton review sauve un auteur du suicide ! (Quoi ? Je tombe dans l'extrême ?)


End file.
